Unknown Faith
by JKenzo
Summary: Faith wakes up from coma without any memories about her past life and meets Wolverine...
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: **Just had idea about Faith waking from coma without any memories about her past life and then she meets Wolverine... I kinda always hoped Faith would've had someone she could've trusted.

Don't know yet if this is going to happen X-men movie, or comic world.

And now I have three continuing stories to write. Damn. This crossover thing gives me way too many ideas.

**DISCLAIMER:** _Series trademarks, all publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is not in any way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise, and makes no money from this work. No copyright infringement is intended._

* * *

><p>She'd been walking with her arms hanging limp, she watched people around her and saw them glancing at her curiously, but she didn't care about them, everything in her mind was blurred. She was exhausted, but walking seemed to help, with every step away from the Hospital she felt bit better. Soon she found herself around the cemetery, she did not know why, but it felt homely. She jumped over the fence, and as she walked looking headstones she had visions of.. something... In her visions she seemed to be dancing with death. Suddenly she heard motorbike and she stopped and listened it. Bike stopped near of the entrance of cemetery. Then she heard him to walk in. She hid behind the tree and when she saw man for moment she was sure he had heard her. But that could not be the case, he was too far to hear her. He walked to one of the graves, put a lily in it and just stood there. Suddenly she heard other sounds, and instinctively she knew those sounds meant danger. Not knowing what she was doing, she broke branch from the tree and ran to him.<p>

"Dude, go on to your bike and get the hell out of here," She said. "graveyard ain't safe place at nights." She said to him, he glanced at her.

"And I suppose it's safe for little girl like you?" He said.

"Yeah, I know how to fight them." As she said that she suddenly knew that it was true; she knew how to fight them, she was good at it and it was what she was born to do. "now get the hell out of here, they've close by."

He looked at her curiously. "I know they are, I can smell them, but how do you know about them?"

His words alarmed her, she didn't know why, but she knew that there was something sinister about people smelling things far away. Inadvertently her body took fighting stance like it was ready to fight with him.

"Girl, no worries, I'm living," He said. "but they are not." He said and pointed behind her, she didn't turn, she knew they were behind her. She kept her eyes in him, she wasn't sure he wasn't threat and somehow she knew that things behind her were new ones, weak, but the man in front of her was not weak.

"Girl, they've attacking you." He said.

"I know." She said, and when thing behind her jumped she turned and placed kick on to it, dropping it to the ground from mid jump and without stopping her movement she stabbed stick in to his heart and he was dust. She stood up and saw how he was fighting with two vampires... _Vampires?_ Her mind shouted. He dodged few punches, turned around and chopped one vampires head off with some sort of claws and punched claws in his other hand through another vampires throat. _He's good._ She thought when one of them attacked her.

He had killed vampires he had been fighting with and as he turned to see how girl was doing, worrying that last one would have killed her, he was baffled when he saw her. She was at non-stop spinning movement, she used some kind of mix between many fighting styles, and her kicks and punches were constantly landing on vampire's body and she was smiling widely. He grinned, he saw that girl was playing with the vampire, she had had at least three chances to stab it with stick she had on her hand but she seemed to enjoy the fight so much that she did not want it to end too soon. When vampire got lucky punch through to her it opened her lip and he saw fierce fury in girls eyes. She wiped blood away and burst into so fast action that under two seconds vampire was dust. Then she turned to him, still at full fighting mode.

"Girl, I'm human. I won't hurt you." He said and something in him made her believe him. She eased a bit.

"Whatever," She said. "you're good."

He grinned. "You're not bad either." He said and girl started to walk away. He walked to her.

"Where are you going? Not gonna find more vampire's are you? You're not in shape to fight."

"Nah, I'm just starving, gotta steal some food."

He looked at her intently, not meaning to be rude, but she was skinny and she looked like she had been starving for months, skin around her eyes was black; she looked like she'd just escaped from the concentration camp. She became embarrassed as he stared her and blushed when she realized what she had said. He noticed it, and smiled.

"What if I buy some late night snack for you?" He asked.

"I wouldn't say no. But, ya' know, that'll cost for you, I eat a lot." She said and frowned. "...or at least I think I eat lot."

He furrowed his brows for her words. "That's OK, I said I'll buy and I will."

"Cool." She said and they walked to his bike. "can I drive?" She asked.

"No." He said. "Sit behind me." She obeyed and wrapped her arms around his waist. He drove to near by cafeteria he knew would be open.

"OK, girl, you do eat a lot." He said when she was at her third plate of food. "so, I'm Logan, what's your name?"

Her face went red and she looked scared.

"I.. I don't know..." She whispered. "I woke up in hospital and I... Oh, god! I hurt that nurse! Didn't mean to, I just thought she was one of the operatives trying to kidnap... I didn't meant to hurt her."

Her words made him angry, he remembered how it had felt to wake up in strange lab with no memory. She sensed his anger and stood up.

"Sorry, its better that I'll leave now." She said and walked away. He hurried after her and grabbed her arm.

"I wasn't–" He started, but she pulled his hand off and pushed him and he flew hard against the wall.

"Leave me alone!" She shouted and ran.

_OK, super strong and stressed out. That's not good combination. _He thought as he got up, when he started to ran after her he pulled his cell and called.

"Charles. I think I got one. She has probably lost her memory and she's probably been kidnapped, maybe they've done some tests to her, she's pretty stressed out, she might hurt someone."

"I'll send Scott and Jean. Can you follow her?"

"Yeah, just track me down."

He said and hanged up.

_Damn, she's fast runner._ He thought after he had followed her about an hour. _If she keeps running like that I'll loose her. Why did I leave my bike?_ His cell rang.

"Logan, we just landed near you. Wait for us." Scott said.

"No, don't bother about me. She's running and she's damn fast, I can't keep up in her speed," He said. "she's further on the road, you and Jean go get her. She won't trust you, so be careful, she's trained fighter, almost as good as I am."

Her every muscle hurt, but she knew that she had to keep on running, she had to find place to hide, otherwise they would kidnap her and kill her. And even though she wasn't afraid of dying, she still did not want to die. Suddenly in front of her was red haired woman. She stopped and tears formed into her eyes.

"Red... I'm sorry." She said, she did not know what she was sorry about, but she was sorry. She felt how someone was behind her and her body reacted to threat. She turned and kicked a man in to his face, and as he dropped down she knew she had knocked him out and she turned back to red head. And as she now got good look at her she knew she wasn't woman she had thought she was. Whoever that was.

"You're not Red." She said and as she attacked her she was suddenly lifted from the ground and hovering in the air.

"No, I'm not," Red head said. "but I'm here to help you."

"Yeah, right, you just kidnap and kill me. Fucking operatives." She didn't knew why she said that or who those operatives were, but she knew they were after her and for some reason they wanted to kill her.

"No, I'm not. We want to help you with your powers." Red head said.

"Yeah, whatever, you got me, for now." She said and started to feel air around her. She felt that some kind of barrier was around her and she started to punch it. Soon her fists were bleeding. And she noticed how red head started to sweat so she thought she was doing something right. She speed up the beating and finally she felt how her grip from her loosen and finally she fell on the ground. She was on the move at the moment her feet touched the ground. And just before she got to the red head everything went black.

"I said she's trained fighter," Logan said. "why'd you let her out from your grip?"

"I got distracted when I looked at Scott's body and... she's strong."

"Yeah, she is. Scott's fine, he just gonna have big headache when he wakes up," Logan said. "let's take them to blackbird and go back to school. Maybe Charles can help her."

In the blackbird Logan tied her on the seat.

"Ain't that bit too much?" She asked when she saw how tightly Logan tied her.

"No. She's strong and it seems she gets stronger when she's stressed and I kinda think she'll be stressed out when she wakes up and sees that she's tied up." Logan said.

"Do you know who're those operatives she was talking about?"

"No, but.. they have kidnapped teen girl and erased her memory and..." Logan said and Jean saw anger in his face. "..and I hate them already."

Jean looked at the girl, she felt sorry for her. Like finding out you're not exactly human wouldn't be big enough shock, she had been kidnapped and her memory had been erased. As she looked at her she felt something wasn't right. Then she realized what it was; she could not feel anything from her mind, it was like she was not there. Then she saw her fists.

"Logan.. moment ago her fists were bleeding badly," She said. "and now they've almost completely healed."

"Yeah, I know, and her breathing got faster, she's waking up. Jean, you fly, I'll watch her and Scott."

Jean nodded and went to drivers seat.

* * *

><p>"Baldy, get out from my head," She said. "you don't wanna see what's in there."<p>

Xavier smiled to her. "Actually, I was trying to help you remember what have happened to you, I wouldn't intrude to your mind. But it seems that I can't get into your mind, which is fascinating. Never before has that happened."

"Yeah, whatever. You better keep me tied up tightly, never again will I be used. If you try I'll kill you."

Her words filled him and Logan with a peculiar serene sadness, girl couldn't be older than sixteen-seventeen and what Logan had told to Xavier she was well trained fighter who hadn't even flinched when she had killed, in fact; she had liked it. True, she had killed living dead, a vampire, but still, such lack of reaction when killing suggested that she wasn't unfamiliar about killing. And now when she made her threat she said it like killing was day to day job for her, there wasn't any real emotion behind her words, not even anger, she wasn't actually threatening them, she just stated the fact what would happen if she'd think they try to use her.

Xavier sighed, it would take long time to help her and make her trust anybody.

"So, how do you feel?"

"I'm five by five." She answered and Logan grimaced. Xavier looked at him.

"Military slang," Logan said. "those fuckers have used her as weapon. And she's far too young to see and cause death."

She looked at him, his angry tone made her feel that he knew what he was talking about and she felt he hated the idea of using human as weapon.

"Yeah, well, death is my gift." She grinned.

Xavier looked at her. "Why did you say that?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "Dunno, it just felt right thing to say, besides I think I'm good at killing," She looked at Logan. "ya' smell like a smoker, ya' got any cigs for me? If ya' gonna kill me you should at least gimme last smoke."

"We are not going to kill you. And you shouldn't smoke, those things are bad for you."

"Just gimme one, its not like I'm gonna live long enough to get cancer even if you won't kill me."

There was something about the very way she said those words, which showed that she believed that she'd die at very young age. And she didn't seemed to care about it, on the contrary, she seemed to like the idea of dying young.

They took her to a secured room, comfortable but it still was locked, none of them liked that, but they knew that if they'd let her loose she'd escape and they felt that she was more safe in School than anywhere else.

* * *

><p>"I've never seen such an... nonchalant attitude toward killing and dying." Xavier said.<p>

"I have," Logan said. "but they all were soldiers who had fought for years. If you be long enough in constant mortal danger you just... stop caring. If she'd be older I'd say she's fought in many wars. But girl that age.."

"Actually, you are probably right, she might have PTSD." Xavier said.

"I'd like to test her." Hank said and Logan glanced angrily at him

"Hank, you really think that would be good idea? Girl's just escaped from hospital and who knows what they did to her in there. I'm sure that anything which even remotely resembles lab will make her destructive toward herself and others. I won't allow it." He said and Scott grinned.

"This is starting to be pattern with you," Scott said. "I mean Logan bonding with teen girls, its not the first, or even second time." He continued when he saw baffled expressions of the others.

Logan growled. "You make me sound like I'm pedophile."

"I didn't mean that, you just want to protect them. Which is good."

"I know what you meant, but it still sounded bad."

* * *

><p>She looked around her. Room was comfortable, and she had her own bathroom. She didn't remember when she had been at so comfortable room. But on the other hand, she didn't remember anything about her past life, just few glimpses about killing and terrible sadness and loneliness. She shook her head and focused on the matter on hand; getting out.<p>

She knew that door was strong enough to hold her and she was sure that same could be said about walls and there was no window. She saw no way out from there, and she was tired, so she went to bed to get some sleep, after all, she had to be on her best shape if she wanted to escape.

She woke up at the click of the door and immediately she was ready to fight. When door opened she was about to attack and flee, but she saw that behind the door there was another, closed, door so she relaxed, that was not the way out. At least not at the moment.

"I thought you'd be hungry." Logan said and she took the food tray he was carrying.

"Yeah, starving, and I know this might be poisoned, but hell, what I care. I figured you could've gas me up if you wanted to poison me." She said and started to eat.

Logan grinned. "You have good head on your shoulders, though we wouldn't do that. We're trying to help you."

"Yeah, 'course you are, like locking me up into a room – nice room, though – and imprisoning me gonna help me much." She said. "so, Logan, why am I here? And don't start yakking about helping me and shit."

Logan sighed. He understood why she thought that they were imprisoning her; when a girl is put behind locked doors, into how ever comfortable room, she in fact was prisoner. And thought about keeping her locked up made him feel uneasy, he wanted to release her. But he also knew that at her present state she might be dangerous to other people and for herself.

"And if we'd let you out what would you do?"

She grinned. "Escape."

"And what are you trying to do next?"

Her grin got wider. "Escape. You know, you could ask question in which escape wouldn't be my answer."

"I could. But let's first figure out what we should call you. Calling you just girl is kinda stupid. What name would you like to use?"

She shrugged her shoulders, "Dunno. I have nothing in mind..." She grinned. "..well, actually I do have something in my mind..." She said and wiggled her brows and licked seductively her upper lip. Logan grimaced and then he realized something.

"You're used to that, aren't you?"

"What?"

"Using your.. seducing men to do what you want."

She glanced at him, for while Logan saw that she was embarrassed, but then she put her facade back on.

"Yeah, men are such easy beasts, you don't need to be genius to figure out that sex is only thing you think." She said and caressed her sides. "and, you know, I'm hot package, so why not use it?"

He sat down, he had felt sorry for her before, and he had been angry toward who ever had done what ever they had done to her, but now he was enraged. Girl saw her body only as a tool. She saw herself only as a weapon or a sex doll. He did not even want to imagine what kind of life she had lived.

"There's never been anybody to protect you, have there?" He asked and for second he saw pain in her eyes, but it was gone as fast as it appeared and she again shrugged her shoulders.

"Dunno, I really can't remember, and I don't know if I wanna remember. But I don't need anybody, I'm good by myself." She said and furrowed her brows. "you do believe that I really don't remember anything, do ya'?"

"We do. Charles can't help you with your memory, but he read that from you." He said and then he stood up. "Come." He continued and knocked the door, it opened and she followed him to small corridor and door behind them closed.

"Now, I will let you free," He said. "but first I'll show you our school, to show you that you're not the only one with strange abilities, you're not alone." He continued and she was baffled.

"Whatever you say."

"After the tour I let you choose if you want to stay, we can keep you safe from those... operatives. And give you education, both common and how to use your abilities. And I really hope you'd stay, but I won't make you. You've been hurt enough, I won't keep you imprisoned." He said. "would you promise not to escape before tour's over?"

She grinned. "What makes you think I'll keep my promise?"

"Truthfully.. I fully expect you to escape," He said. "but I think you're looking someone you could trust. And I hope that by doing this I'm beginning to build some trust between us. And if you do escape, I won't stop you and I won't let anybody to stop you. But I hope you promise and you keep your promise."

She noticed that she was beginning to trust this man, and it scared her. She felt that she shouldn't trust anybody, that if you trust someone they will hurt you.

"Yeah, I'll promise, but I won't promise I'll stay." She said.

"That's good enough," He said. "Kurt, open the door."

"Are you sure, Wolverine?" Voice said.

"Yeah, we don't keep anybody as prison, if she wants to leave then she can leave."

As door in front of them opened she glanced at him. "I thought your name was Logan?"

"It is, Wolverine's just my... call sign."

"Cool," She said.

When he showed the school to her she kept her promise, she didn't even try to escape, but Logan saw how she was ready to burst into action in any given moment, and in every where they went her eyes seemed to scan around if there was any danger in there and she was always looking fastest way to get out.

She obviously was interested about school and its students, but she didn't show any emotions, and she didn't even flinch when Kitty walked through the wall. Only time during their tour she reacted in any way was when they met Kurt. Immediately when she saw him she was in full fighting mode.

"Kurt's good guy," Logan said. "he can't help the way he looks."

"Suppose so." She said but her eyes did not leave him before he was out of their sight. First time she let any real emotions through her facade was when they went to see close combat training. She watched for half an hour and smiled.

"What do you think?" Logan asked and she grinned.

"I could take that teacher."

Logan smiled, he knew what this girl was good at and it happened to be what he was good at too. And he had idea how to get through her facade.

"I bet you could. Wanna spar with me?" He asked.

She glanced at him and grinned. "Why not."

"Logan are you sure?" Ororo asked as two of them walked in the middle of the room. "she's just... a girl."

"Believe me, she's not just girl, she's fighter and she's good."

"Yeah, don't worry Blondie, we're just gonna have some fun." She said.

For while they took it slowly, checking each other out. But when she realized that he could take all she got their fight started to get serious. From blow to blow their speed got faster and faster and every blow and kick was bit harder than last. Ororo, Scott and Kurt were baffled when they realized that Logan did not hold himself, he was fighting with all he got and girl kept up with him, barely, but she kept up with him, neither one getting upper hand.

Her blood was loud in her ears, and her lungs burned, but there was no way in hell she'd loose to him. She dodged his kick and swept him off from his feet, but before she had change to attack him he was again on his feet. She threw a blow at him and he blocked it and kicked her loin. She grabbed his leg and threw him on the air and he landed on to his feet and as they were again attacking each other they suddenly were frozen on their places.

"Stop!" Someone yelled and she looked who it was.

"Red, whatcha doing, we're having fun." She asked.

"F-fun?" Jean said. "you were beating each other. You're both bruised all over."

She laughed. "Yeah, I know, we had fun." Then she mock pouted. "spoil sport."

"I'm with her. Spoil sport," Logan said and grinned to her. "you are good. Best I've seen in years."

"Thanks, and you're not bad for old guy:"

"Logan, you hurt her! She's bruised and.. you hit her with all your strength. You hurt her."

"Nah, it's OK Red."

"No its not! This is school, we don't hurt students."

She felt need to defend him. "Listen Red, I'm not an student in here, and he didn't do anything I didn't want to and I fucking enjoyed it. It WAS FUN, so fucking BACK OFF." As she said that she smiled to him. "and I suppose I'd better stay here for while, I mean I wanna have rematch. I'm so gonna kick your ass."

"No you will not, not yet anyway, even though you're faster and stronger, I'm better and more experienced fighter than you are. But if you let me teach you, someday you will beat me."

She thought it for while. "I'm not sure I wanna be student here, I bet there's rules and shit, and I have feeling that rules and I don't go together very well. But if ya' let me stay for while that'll be great. I wanna him to teach me fight. And now I need an smoke, haven't been smoking for ages and I really need one, is there shop near by where I could get 'em?"

"Hank's shopping, I ask him to bring some, what brand?" Logan asked.

"Doesn't matter."

"Logan! First you beat her up and now you're helping her to break the rules–" Scott said but she cut her off.

"Dude, you back off from him too, its not like he taught the habit to me. But, OK, I just go and steal some, if that makes you feel better."

"No... But... Fine."

"Yeah, cool, where's the bathroom, I need an shower." She asked and when Jean went to show her where the bathroom was Ororo smiled.

"What are you smiling for?" Scott asked.

"She's like little female Logan," Ororo said looking at Logan. "and Logan was right, I'm sure that what Logan did was the only way to make her stay. And I'm sure that when she defended him it was the first time.. for very long time she defended anybody. She likes Logan."

"And I like her. She's feisty and... it seems she have had bad life, she needs someone to protect her."


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER:** _Series trademarks, all publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is not in any way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise, and makes no money from this work. No copyright infringement is intended._

* * *

><p>"Don't do that." She said to Logan without looking at him.<p>

"Do what?"

"Sniff me, it gives me creeps." She raised her gaze. "yeah, I'm drinking JD, so fucking what? I was bored, and cemetery here was dull. I didn't get any action."

"You're not old enough to drink."

"You'd be amazed what you can get when you have body like I have."

Logan looked around; it was dirty, cheap bar full of bikers. "No, I wouldn't. Give me a shot too."

She poured him a shot from the bottle in front of her. "Professor X and Jean are worried. How did you manage to leave without activating any alarm?" Logan said and drank up his shot. She poured him another shot and took one herself. Then she placed small remote on the table.

"Scott should take better care of his devices." She said. "damn, I hate my body."

"Just moment ago you thought otherwise."

"Yeah, well, it seems that for me its pretty fucking hard to get drunk," She glared the bottle. "I've drank over half bottle of this shit and still I'm not drunk enough."

"To do what?"

"Pick up some guy and fuck him. And don't you start lecturing me about it, its my fucking body and I do whatever I want with it."

Logan looked at her, she really didn't look like she would enjoy it, on the contrary, she tried to drink herself drunk enough to be able to do it. And Logan didn't think that she was doing it just to rebel against him or anybody else. There was some other reason and she probably didn't remember what it was.

"Why would you do that?" He asked curiously, trying not to sound paternal.

She shrugged her shoulders. "Dunno. It kinda comes naturally. Like smoking and fighting. I've build up excess energy and I have to release it somehow and that was idea that came to my mind," She raised her gaze to look him, at that moment she looked like a lost little girl. "it's strange what I know about me. Like smoking, I just knew I'd always done it. Same with killing vampires, fighting, drinking and fucking. I kinda know, its not like I remember, I just know that I've done them before. Often."

Logan knew that she was testing him, she had said it so bluntly just to see what he would do. But he also knew that she wouldn't just come with him if he'd order or ask her to, if he'd try he'd have to fight her and he would win, but then he'd lost all of the trust he had build between them. He'd have to figure out another solution. He looked around him. Bar was still full of lowlifes. He grinned when he got an idea.

"Why wouldn't we just pick a fight? Good bar fight would wear your excess energy far more better way than any of these guys would in bed. And these guys need to be taught few lessons from small hairy guy and small not so hairy girl."

She looked around her and smirked. She liked that idea, these guys would be easy to provoke, in fact she knew she didn't even have to provoke them, just going among them would be enough. And good fight was always better option than some smelly guy. She stood up and went to counter and it took only few minutes until someone grabbed her ass. She glared him for moment, big guy with some gang vest.

"Sorry, I ain't your mom," She said and twisted his hand away. "you find her from the local whorehouse." She continued and turned to bartender. "JD." From the glass opposite her she saw how he raised his hand to smack her in to head with his palm. She let him do it. After his blow she shook her head and turned to him.

"Do that again and you'll be flying through the window." She said and he smirked and slapped her on the face, and again she let him do that. Then she burst into action. She kicked him on the stomach, not hard enough to make him fall, but hard enough to make him move closer to window.

"I said, do that again and you fly through the window. Have a nice fly." She said, grabbed him and threw him through the window.

"Anyone else want to grab my ass?" She asked and soon she was surrounded by half a dozen guys with similar vests. She smirked to Logan who had appeared on to her side. "Logan, this was good idea, these are really stupid guys."

"Yeah, they don't know when they are on the receiving end."

Then a one of the guys raced up and tried to grab her. She punched him in the forehead, then threw him into a forward roll. The guy laid stunned, but a second, much bigger, guy flung himself at her and took her up and threw her over the table. She landed on the floor, but before he got to her, she was on her feet and she began to whale on him: a kick to the face, a few good hard punches, and a roundhouse kick which send him against his buddies and three of them were on the ground.

It took only few minutes for them to put lights off from all of the gang members. Rest of the customers seemed to be used to this kind of action, they had been drinking like nothing had happened.

Logan threw few notes to bartender. "You really should pick better customers, we ain't gonna pay for the damage, she's underage so if you wanna get compensated ask from them," He looked at them. "when they wake up, that is."

She smirked to bartender, who had moved on the end of the bar. "Try to pick that and I'll break your arms. Both of them," She said and he stopped and raised his arms to show that he had nothing in them. "cool, there's at least one clever boy in this bar." She continued to grinning Logan.

"Yeah, lets go home." He said.

"Fine, but you do know that this'll happen again?"

"Lets go home and next time ask from me before escaping," Logan said. "we'll figure out something, some activity that you'll like." He said as they walked to his bike.

"Cool, I'm sure you can fix some action to me," She said. "I suppose I still can't drive?"

"No. Its insured, so you'd have to have an license to drive it on open road, but on school ground... why not, I can teach you. Get on."

"Yeah, you think they'll gonna yell at me?"

"Maybe, but I'll talk to them," He grinned. "and I got name for you."

"Huh?"

"You hunt at nights, so you'll be Nighthunter. Now we have to figure out daily use name for you."

"Kinda like that name."

"I figured you would."

* * *

><p>"When Storm said she's like female me she didn't knew how right she was," Logan said. "fast healing, drinking, smoking, she's obviously trained fighter and she has need to fight, and when she's idle she builds up excess energy just like I do and that energy have to be released somehow. Hell, if I'd be woman I'd be her. There has to be some off curriculum action for her if you want her to stay."<p>

"What are you suggesting?" Xavier asked.

"She's expert in hand to hand combat, she can move silently almost in any terrain, she's good hiding at shadows, I don't know where she picked up those traits but they are military traits. I'd take her in to X-Men, she could be asset–"

"She's way too young." Jean said.

"..but I know you think she's too young, so she has to proof herself. So for time being I'd like to take her two times a week to neighboring city, she's already proven that she can kill vampires and I heard that there's vampires and other ghouls in there."

"But that would be dangerous." Jean said.

"First, I'd be there making sure nothing happens to her. Secondly, I'm pretty sure that she has seen more danger and death than any girl of her age and she's survived this far. Hell, without me she'd knocked out Jean and Scott and they are part of the X-men."

Xavier smiled. "That is true. If she promises to attend classes we'll let her to go with you and hunt down ghouls. But if she misses classes or she don't get satisfactory results in exams she won't get to go with you."

Logan grinned. "You probably found the only way to make her study."

* * *

><p>"Could this be more boring?" Jubilee whispered to her during class and she grinned.<p>

"Yeah, he could have British accent." She liked Jubilee, her obsession about fashion reminded her of someone. Her memory had not shown any indication about coming back, but nightmares and glimpses she some times got told her that she wouldn't miss much if she'd never remember her past, her past seemed to be full of death, mayhem and grief.

"Yeah, that would make it worse." Jubilee said bit too loud.

"Hunter, Jubilee, stop talking and listen."

She grimaced, she really didn't like the name Logan had given to her, it was alright when he used it, but she didn't much like it when others used it. She though she had to figure out name to herself. But she had to admit; it was kind of funny to be called Hunter. Anyway, Hunter and Nighthunter were better than been called Beast or Colossus. Though they had real names and she didn't.

For her own amazement she liked learning, not so much about school part, sitting on the classroom and staying silent was problem for her, but evidently it was the necessary evil if you wanted to learn.

"Hunter, wanna go to mall with me and Kitty?" Jubilee asked after the class.

"Nah, can't, I promised to Hank that I'll go and get my medical check up," She said. "though I'm tempted to sneak out of it, I kinda hate hospitals."

Jubilee rolled her eyes. "Who doesn't? But Beast's nice guy, he won't hurt you."

"...much, I bet needles are involved. It always is needles with him." Kitty said.

"Gee, thanks for the support." She said as she walked toward the infirmary. She was bit older than others, but she was close to becoming friends with them and that bothered her. She had feeling that trusting them would make them turn against her.

She shared room with Jubilee, so there really was no time to be alone and she had learned that, although she liked most people she had met, she still was loner by heart. There were times she needed to be alone, so, often at nights she sneaked out from school and wandered around the local cemetery, but she had never met any vampire in there. She had not told anybody about her odd habit, that was too silly thing to mention to anybody.

She knew that teachers knew when she got out and when she got in and she was sure that Logan was the one who had talked them to let her out. She had noticed that he was watching after her when ever she was out and at first it had annoyed her, she could handle what ever she would face. Alone.

But she felt good about it too, it was sweet; guy really cared about her, so much that he was guarding her, and he even though about her feelings so much that he followed her far enough to think that she wouldn't notice him. When she sneaked out she hadn't gone into bars, the reason wasn't that Logan was following her, she just didn't have need to do it.

And hunting trips she had with Logan were nice, though most of the time they hadn't found anything, she still had had opportunity to kill few vampires. And drive Logan's Harley, she wasn't sure which she liked better; killing vampires or driving Harley.

"Hunter?" Hank interrupted her thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"I'd like to start now. First I'll take some samples from you."

She grinned. "Kitty was right, you're all about needles, ya' like to poke people with needles, don't ya'?"

"Not so much, no, but that's kind of only way to get your blood sample. Unless you know other way?"

She grinned again. "I do. Wanna fight?"

He shook his head. "You hang too much with Logan. He's rubbing onto you."

"Yeah, well, he's nice guy. And he's the only one in here who can take beating from me. Well.. Peter could, but he's so slow that it wouldn't be fun. But I think me liking fighting came long before I met him. It seems to be kinda build in to me."

He nodded. "We've noticed. Now, roll your sleeve up."

"Uh.. I'm terribly sorry, when did it happen?" She asked and he furrowed.

"What happened?"

"When did you go blind? Was it in your last mission?"

For moment he was dumbfounded then he realized what she meant.

"Oh, you have sleeveless shirt. Sorry, force of habit." He said as he tied tourniquet around her arm and took some blood samples from her.

He made numerous tests to her and more he tested her more agitated he got, and more irritated she got, finally it got into point where she couldn't take it anymore. She ripped sensors off from her and threw them away and stood up.

"OK, this fucking is it. I've been here, like, hours, ya' gotta have enough info about me already. I'll go now." She said.

"Oh, sorry... Yes, you can leave."

"Thanks, and don't plan to see me here again unless I'm dying." She said and left the infirmary, as she was running out she almost crashed in to Xavier's wheelchair.

"Sorry Baldy. I can't get away from this room fast enough." She said and ran away. Xavier looked after her and then he rolled in to infirmary and he found Beast was looking computer screen with baffled expression in his face.

"Hank, why is she so annoyed, what did you do to her?"

"Uh...huh? Who?"

"Hunter, she was really annoyed, I'm sure that at the moment she's looking for Logan because she needs to fight her steam off, why is that?"

"Oh... I kind of went overboard when I was testing her. I tested her.." He looked at his watch, "..for three and half hours. Oh, boy, no wonder she's pissed."

"And why did you..?"

"Oh, she's human."

"I think we knew that."

"No, she's completely human. She's not mutant, there's nothing in her biology which could explain her strength and her other abilities. Only thing in her physic which is not completely normal is her bone structure, in some places her bones are extremely hard, I'm pretty sure she could punch her fist through brick wall without braking her knuckles."

"I already knew that she's not mutant, I was hoping you would find reason for her abilities."

"You knew? How?"

"Cerebro can't find her. Not even when I tuned it to non-mutant humans, for Cerebro's point of view she does not exist. At all."

"What does that mean?"

Xavier sighed. "It means that I have to call Wanda."


	3. Chapter 3

_I'll try to finish this story soon, so I'll put these chapters without editing them properly, so this will be edited later. _

**English is not my first language, so I'm sorry about the language.**

**DISCLAIMER: **_Series trademarks, all publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is not in any way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise, and makes no money from this work. No copyright infringement is intended._

* * *

><p><em>"Okay then. Give us a kiss..." She said sardonically before The Blondie punched her. She grunted at the hit and then she attacked her. The Blondie handcuffed her right wrist to her own. The fight continued. Much as she wanted to stop she couldn't, she was a fighter. She managed to snap the handcuff chain. They faced off. Blondie pulled out a mean looking knife. <em>

_She smiled, for a moment she prayed Blondie would succeed. "That's mine." _

_"You're about to get it back." _

_She was dodging the knife. They moved to the edge of the terrace and she held The Blondie at the edge. "Man, I'm going to miss this." She said just before The Blondie stabbed her with The Knife. **Oh fuck, I'm dying,** she thought and grinned, **damn she's good... Time to let go, **she smirked. "You did it. You killed me." She said and climbed onto the wall and looked down, her eyelids fluttered. "still won't help your boy, though. Shoulda been there, B, quite a ride." She continued, and as she jumped down her mind shut off.'_

She sat up with her heart pounding. That had been most vivid of her dreams. She lifted her shirt, and there it was: a barely visible long scar. _Oh God,_ she thought as she stared the scar,_that happened__. _

* * *

><p>She laid on her back and stared crack at the ceiling, feeling how something inside of her squirmed. Logan was right, she was a hunter and a killer, and being locked inside the school made her... anxious.<p>

At times she hoped that Professor could read her mind, maybe then he'd let her do what she does best; fight and kill. She glanced at her roommate, it felt strange; normal even, to have a roommate. And now... the school, having people who seemed to like her... she felt like they've taking something away from her. Her freedom. If she'd stay and accept their... friendship... she'd be vulnerable. And that scared her.

At times she stood in front of the mirror staring herself, wondering what did they see in her? Why did they try to befriend with her? Logan she could understand, he saw her as fellow hunter and killer. But others.. what did they see in her?

"Hunter?" Jubilee asked and when she snarled Jubilee backed up from her. "what's wrong with you? You've been staring the ceiling, like, hours."

She sighed, there was no way she'd tell her how badly she needed to hunt and kill, Jubilee wouldn't understand it, none of them would. It wasn't that she wanted to kill, she just needed good hunt.. She hoped that Logan would get back soon, damn guy had chosen worst time to go away.

"He'll be back soon." Jubilee said.

She turned to her. "Did ya' read my mind or something?"

Jubilee grinned. "No, but when Logan's away more than week you get all broody and cranky. I would've thought they'd noticed that and let you go and do..." She furrowed. "what ever you do with Logan at nights."

"Nah, they won't let me, you know, I'm too young and shit."

Jubilee raised her brow. "What do you two do in those nights you're away?"

She raised her head slowly, looked at her and wiggled her brows mischievously. "Wouldn't you like to know..."

"Ewww... Logan's like... Logan."

"Yeah, but not bad looking... for a caveman..."

At this, Jubilee giggled. "Uh-huh, he's kinda cavemanish," She furrowed. "but what do you do in those trips?"

She laid back on her bed. "I promised I wouldn't tell... if ya' really wanna know ask from X."

Jubilee groaned. "I have, but he won't tell me, and neither does Wolverine."

She grinned. "Then they think you're too young to know."

"Yeah... " Jubilee said and furrowed. "hey, Hunter?"

She groaned. "Damn, I hate that, it's kinda cool for a codename, but... I need a real name."

Jubilee smirked. "Janie."

Hunter furrowed. "Huh? That was fast... why Janie?"

Jubilee smiled. "First... it doesn't suit you... not at all. And secondly..." She chuckled. "no, I won't tell you... and, Janie?"

"What?"

Jubilee giggled. "I'll tell everyone that your name's Janie," She said and sighed. "how does it feel not to remember anything?"

"Strange and empty..." She said and glanced at the clock and jumped up. "damn! We'll be late from the dinner."

Jubilee chuckled. "I'm sure they've left something for you, everyone knows how cranky you get if they don't."

* * *

><p>"Janie!" Kitty yelled to her and she groaned, Jubilee had been busy, everybody seemed to know her new name. She'd never admit it, but she actually liked that name; it gave certain softness to her. But she was annoyed that Jubilee hadn't told her what was the story behind the name.<p>

"What?"

Kitty smirked. "Nothing, just checking... that you know your name."

She rolled her eyes. "You know the story behind it, huh?"

"Yep. And I won't tell you."

"I could beat it out from you."

"Nope, you're not the bad ass you pretend to be."

"Fuck," She muttered. "I'm becoming softy..." She stopped and stared back at the woman at the end of the hallway. "what's your problem? If ya' like me don't get too exited, I'm kinda not into girls."

"Hunter..." Xavier said. "she's examining you."

"I'm checking if your amnesia is magical. Professor asked me to do it," Wanda said.

Janie furrowed. "So... can ya' get my memories back or not?"

"No. It is not a magical amnesia. I'm sorry."

Janie shrugged. "Well... I'm not really sure I want 'em back anyway. Witch, huh?"

Wanda smiled to her. "Yes, a witch. And please, call me Wanda."

Kitty chuckled and turned to Peter. "W or Glinda?" She whispered.

Peter raised his brow. "Glinda?"

"Yeah, Good Witch of the South. Red's already taken."

"Kitty... I heard you and now you ruined both of them," Janie said and grinned. "which is kind shame, Wee woulda been good for her."

Xavier shook his head. "Hunter..."

"Janie." Kitty smirked and she rolled her eyes.

"...Janie, would you let Wanda examine you?" He smiled. "it wouldn't be as long as Hank's and I presume that no needles will be involved."

She shrugged. "Why not."

Xavier nodded and looked at Wanda. "Wanda... before that we need to talk."

Wanda nodded, and followed him. In a minute or two Janie hastily followed them, and sat down on the floor near the Xavier's study.

"Wanda... before you examine her you should know few things about her. First, her attention span is... quite short..." Xavier said.

Storm snickered. "Quite? I've seen gold fishes with longer attention span. She's textbook example of ADHD."

Xavier sighed. "Yes, she probably is. And more than that, she's seasoned fighter and Wolverine told us – and I agree with him in this – that she has seen numerous battlefields and she's killed before... she's seen lot violence and death. And I'm sure that she suffers from the PTSD."

Wanda's eyes widened. "But she... can't be older than, what? Seventeen?"

"Yes, she's a nice girl, but she's trained to kill–" There was knock at the door. "come in." Xavier said.

"And she can hear through doors," Janie said as she get got in, she smiled to Wanda. "don't fear, I don't go out killing people..." She shrugged. "at least I don't think I kill people... I may beat them to pulp, but I won't kill 'em. And X... what's the PTSD?"

Xavier sighed deeply, he was sure that this wouldn't go well, girl was too independent and too proud to admit that there ever could be anything wrong with her. "Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, battle fatigue syndrome, when a person has experienced a traumatic or terrifying event long enough... it has its effects in his mind. In your case... you're always alarmed, ready to fight and you don't trust anybody."

Janie nodded. "Yeah, I can't relax... And..." She shrugged. "…I'm way too strong and dangerous and violent to keep around. You should kick me out."

Xavier sighed. "We've had this discussion for numerous times... we won't kick you out. Or keep you imprisoned. You are free to go, but I hope you'll stay. And start having some therapy."

"Whatever, I'll stay, but I won't let a shrink inside my head... " Janie said and smirked. "and Scarlet.."

"What is it?" Wanda asked.

"What's with the outfit? Do ya' really go out wearing a cape?"

"Do you always wear the trailer trash leather slash denim uniform?"

Janie grinned. "Yeah, I do, though I promised Sparks that I'd let her buy some clothes to me... kinda fear what she'll buy," She frowned. "Scarlet, do your mojo now."

"Excuse me?"

"X asked you to check me out, so do it."

Wanda looked questionably at Xavier. "I think it would be good to get it over." Xavier said.

She performed her task in a graceful and affectionate manner, she didn't want to make the girl uneasy, or angry, and at every pause, the girl gurgled out a chuckle.

"So what's the verdict?" Janie asked.

Wanda looked at Xavier. "You are right, she's filled with magic... but she's not a witch. Magic is build in her... I have never seen anything like this before. I'm sure it can't be taken away from her without killing her."

"Right, so no taking magic off from me, I'm not big fan of dying," Janie said. "I'll go to the Danger room, I need to blow out some steam."

"You can't," Storm said. "it's reserved to X-Men–"

"Logan asked me to put her on the X-Men as a probationer. And I agree, she can replace Logan in the team when he's away. She only has to learn how to work as a part of the team," Xavier said. "she starts to train with you."

"Cool." Janie said.

"But... Professor, she's just...a teen." Storm said.

"Yes, she is. But so were others when they started." Xavier said.

"And I wouldn't be sure that she's a teen," Wanda said. "magic might have slowed her aging... she might be much older than she looks like."

"Hey X, do I have to wear the costume too? I'm not real fan of the spandex." Janie asked.

Professor smiled. "Yes you do, but I'm sure you'll like your costume. And Logan was sure you will love the add-on he asked Forge to design for you."

Janie raised her brow. "Add on?"

"Weapon of a sort," Xavier said. "go to Hank and ask him to show your battle costume to you."

"Right, ya wanna get me out from here to talk behind my back..." Janie said and sighed. "but a new weapon designed just for me... aw, fuck it!" She continued and rushed out from the room.

Wanda raised her brow. "She likes her weapons, huh?"

Storm sighed. "You have no idea."


End file.
